


The Girl In The Photo

by OnceUponAPemberlyDream



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/pseuds/OnceUponAPemberlyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon always knew that photos were important to Peggy. But none ever seemed to make Peggy as happy as the picture of her and this other woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl In The Photo

Two smiling women her own age than her clung to each other between the dense spots of dust on the photo frame. Sharon’s mouth quirked up as she took a cloth and gently wiped off the picture. Turning her head, Sharon saw the familiar soft smile that always appeared when Peggy thought of one of her lost loved ones. Taking the picture, she turned from the fireplace mantel, the place where it had spent so much time hidden behind newer memories and colored clear pictures.

_She was very important to me. My Angie._ Aunt Peggy’s voice echoed in her head as Sharon remembered the first time she saw the picture. She was five the first time she walked in and found Peggy paging through photo book, her lips curled upwards and mist in her eyes as she delicately dragging her finger over the already fading black and white photo. Sharon watched that day as Peggy spoke to the photo, soft whispers about missing the stranger in the photo. This smiling woman who had her arms wrapped around her aunt as the rain poured down around them in the streets of New York. Sharon remembered how Peggy looked up and saw her, standing there in her sunday best dress, her hair in pigtails and beckoned her over. Crawling on to her lap, Sharon stared down at the photo, trying to differentiate between the soft glow of neon lights above their heads and the glow from the ladies as their eyes sparkled in mischief. Peggy’s eyes held that same smile as she started telling Sharon about the woman who changed her life.

“Remember this old photo?” Sharon smiled, approaching her aunt. Peggy’s head tilted slightly as she sat silently against the pillows and Sharon felt the familiar ache in her chest, waiting for that moment where those familiar wise eyes would cease to wrinkle in amusement and instead narrow in confusion. She paused as a moment, waiting for the moment.

I _t’s important to have someone to come home to, someone who wants to know about your day_ , Peggy told her one day after Sharon started at the academy. She had come to visit Peggy after a long day, her arms bruised and limping a little as she stumbled into the chair next to Peggy’s bed. Noticing the old photo album in her lap, the edges of the pages browned and wrinkled, Sharon watched as Peggy ran the same finger run over the smiling woman next to the younger her. She’s heard all the stories at that point, the adventures of Peggy and Angie as familiar to her as the retellings of Peggy’s battles next to Captain America herself. She listened to the soft catch whenever she said Angie’s name. It was different from whenever she talked about Steve Rodgers. She said Steve’s name as if it was a missed path, something Peggy looked back on and wondered what would have happened if only life had turned her right instead of left. But it was always different when she talked about Angie. Sharon never understood as a child, never heard the slight catch whenever Peggy talked about this person in the photo Sharon had never met but had started to view as family a long time ago. Peggy said Angie’s name like a broken record, her voice scratching as she forced the words out of her mouth through the pain, a loss that left echoes of the happier times that still rang in each word that followed her name. Angie had been Peggy’s refuge her place to remind herself of the light in the world. But the world back then was harder in some ways like the world now is harder in others.

“I loved her, you know” Peggy smiled as she reached out towards Sharon. “She was my best friend… she was more than that. Even after all these years, she still knew me better than most.” Sharon placed the photo in Peggy’s hand as she watched the tears fill the corner of her eyes. Sitting next to Peggy, Sharon grabbed her hand and watched Peggy run her finger on the photo, forming a heart around Angie’s face. Peggy raised her eyes and they twinkled the way Sharon always saw when she looked at that photo, transporting Peggy to that moment again, to the woman she was with Angie, a woman long ago before Sharon knew her.“Did I ever tell you about how she called me English?”

 

 


End file.
